    [Nonpatent document 1] Explanation page of Toyota “welcab” (http://toyota.jp/welcab/alphard/s_liftup/index.html)
There is known a welfare-use vehicle having a welfare-use seat device which executes a bringing-in and bringing-out movement for a user such as an aged person and a disabled person to allow the user to move inward and outward of the vehicle easily (for example, refer to Nonpatent document 1). In order to improve usability in the welfare-use vehicle in Nonpatent document 1, operation of moving inward and outward of the welfare-use seat device can be operated remotely using a remote control. Upon receiving an instruction from the remote control, the welfare-use seat device performs a rotary operation, slide operation, moving-up operation, moving-down operation, etc., to thereby reach a movement end position.
Incidentally, in the conventional welfare-use vehicle, only while the remote control is manipulated, i.e., during the manipulation being continued, the welfare-use seat device is operated. This is to pay attention to safety. For example, even if the remote control hits something to thereby be mistakenly manipulated for a short time, the operation of the welfare seat device is thereby prevented from continuing for a long time; thus, the continuation of the operation is limited only for such a short time under the manipulation being actually applied. That is, the safety aspect is much considered in the conventional welfare-use vehicle; thus, the welfare-use seat device is operated only during a period for which the positive intention of operating the welfare-use seat device is exhibited or demonstrated.
Thus, in the conventional welfare-use vehicle, when actually moving the welfare-use seat device up to the movement end position, the user needs to manipulate the remote control for a long time. The manipulation of the remote control may be felt as a burden. In addition, the battery life of the remote control is naturally thus reduced.